russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic Kamison (2017 TV series)
Magic Kamison (lit. Magic Chemise) is a 2017 Philippine fantasy television series directed by Jeffrey Jeturian and Mike Tuviera, it is served as a primetime comeback for The Fantaserye Princess Janella Salvador in her title role Magic Kamison, together with Marlo Mortel, Jasmine Curtis-Smith and Teejay Marquez. The series premiere on IBC's Kapinoy Primetime evening block and worldwide on Global IBC on April 24, 2017, replacing City Hunter. The fantasy drama marks the primetime comeback of Janella as the thrid primetime fantaserye of IBC after Janella in Wonderland (2014) and Janella: A Teen Princess (2014-2015) along with her love team partner Marlo. Plot Chuchay (Janella Salvador), an 18-year old girl in high school with an enormous capacity for love and achieve as she discover with a magical ability when she follow the journey in the use of magic fairytale. Chuchay discovers the magical power allowing Chuchay to transform into Magic Kamison, a magical crime-fighting fairy girl in order save the world and gain the sparkle-magic power against the forces of evil and nemesis, and fighting their enemies, witches and villain. Magic Kamison encounter and fall in love with Raffy (Marlo Mortel), a spy-hunter and office agent boy who determined to love with his fairy girl. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' * Janella Salvador as Chuchay Guevara / Magic Kamison * Marlo Mortel as Raffy Padilla * Jasmine Curtis-Smith as Alona Estrada * Teejay Marquez as Rayver de Vera 'Supporting Cast' * Angel Aquino as Marie Guevara * Zoren Legaspi as Anton Guevara * Claudia Barretto as Ella Mendoza * Victor Basa as Ramon Mendoza * Nadine Samonte as Leslie Mendoza * Martin Velayo as Carlos Rodriguez * Luis Gabriel Moreno as Miguel Pedrosa * Jane de Leon as Rizza Garica / Elastik Girl * Barbie Imperial as Joanne Binene / Tecna * Sandy Talag as Michelle Gonzaga / Violet * Prince Villanueva as Adrian Ayatde * Devon Seron as Elda the Fairy * Johan Lourens as Dark Mad - The enemy villain. * Jericka Martelle as Marbara - The female evil villain. * Kiro Rivera as Denver - The elastic evil villain. * King Certeza as Currien - A cyborg-like villain. 'Special Participation' * Kendra Kramer as young Chuchay Guevara / Magic Kamison Production Magic Kamison marks the third fantaserye and the primetime comeback of the Fantaserye Princess Janella Salvador after the first-ever primetime fantaserye for the mermaid tale Janella in Wonderland and another fantaserye for the superheroine girl Janella: A Teen Princess. Janella reunited with her onscreen partner, actor and TV host Marlo Mortel as a love team known as MarNella after Janella in Wonderland, Friends 4Ever and Janella: A Teen Princess, and also the top-rating comedy sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief every Saturday. It also marks the first primetime project of Jasmine Curtis-Smith after leaving TV5. Aside from Marlo, Janella also paired with another love team partner Teejay Marquez in his role Rayver de Vera. Filming for Magic Kamison began in February 8, 2017. Soundtrack *''Kung Pwede Lang'' (composer: Robster Evangelista, arranger: Albert Tamayo) - Janella Salvador *''Harana Na Na Na Na'' (composers: Bobbie Mabilog, Brad Mabilog) - Janella Salvador References See also * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC External links * Official website Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine drama television series Category:Philippine television series Category:Fantaserye and telefantasya Category:Fantasy television series Category:Philippine telenovelas Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition